Of Diorshoes, Barbies and Heartbeat Rythms
by Beatle Bun
Summary: Kurt and Finn take Blaine home. Blaine is stubborn, though he changes his mind every other minute.


_**So, kissing Rachel is utterly confusing, but waking up in Kurt's bed isn't?  
That is, obviously, because Blaine cannot recall any of the ongoing in that bed.**_

Disclaimer: _**I do not own Glee. Do own too many shoes, though. But I love them. So I'll keep them.**_

_****_

Reviews are appreciated, but do not feel obliged when I tell you they fill my life with happiness and sunshine (may I tell you it's snowing here?)!****

Finn, who had just dropped Mercedes and Quinn off, now turned into the street of the new Hummel-Hudson family.  
Kurt was sitting next to him, constantly turned around and talking to Blaine, who was lying down in the backseat, as he couldn't manage himself sit up straight after Mercedes had left the car.  
He didn't even know how he ended up in the car en only noticed his head was on Mercedes shoulders as she left the car, making him fall over.

The backseat was actually pretty comfortable, and the world was beautiful. Just beaaaaaaaaaautifulllllllllll.  
"The worrrrrrrrrld is beautifullllll, Kurtie-pie", he sang and wondered why Finn snorted.  
It wasn't funny.  
"It's truuuuueeeee, Finny-kinns", he tried to say forcefully, but he noticed he had no force left in his voice.  
"You just lejous", he said and slapped the car seat with his hand. 

"He's what"? Kurt asked way too loud, which made Blaine reach for his ears and almost fall of the car seat onto the floor, luckily his seatbelt stopped him from doing so.  
"Don't scream", he whispered before uncovering his ears, which now had an enormous buzz in them.  
"You said Finn was lejous, what does that mean".

Blaine now started laughing hysterically. He wondered how Kurt could not know why Finn would be lejous.  
"He lejous because…" He stopped mid-sentence, knowing something was wrong.  
"Blaine? Blaine! Blaine are you still there"?  
Blaine out of the window of the car and saw a thousand pretty stars.  
"Starrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs. We're gonna be starrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs".  
Now it was Kurt's turn to giggle.

"Yes Blaine, you're going to be a star".  
Suddenly, Blaine found the strength to sit up straight.  
"All of us", he said firmly, "me, and Rachel and you. Rachel has a beauuuuuuutiful voice, Rachel is beauuuuutiful".

Kurt stopped giggling and Finn hit the brakes without needing to. Blaine now hung forward in his seatbelt, feeling a little nauseous.  
"Are we there yet"? He asked, laughing at the Shrek reference.  
"Almost", Kurt replied coldly and Finn seemed to speed up now.  
Blaine hoped they would reach the end of the immense long street soon, because the nausea was getting worse and worse by the second.

Then, Finn turned to corner and rolled onto the driveway. Blaine started unbuckling his seatbelt, but couldn't quite push the button, since he was putting all the strength he had left in not puking right then and there. Kurt climbed into the back of the car, unbuckled the belt for him and helped him out of the car.  
"Thank you Kurt, you're b-e-autiful", he said, before vomiting all the poison out of him over Kurt's Dior-shoes.

Though his stomach felt somewhat better now, he also was a bit more aware of what was happening and realized he'd puked over Kurt's shoes. Kurt's shoes.  
"You must hate me", he started crying and he threw himself on the ground.  
"You hate me. You hate me".  
Two strong arms lifted him up and he put his arms around the big boy's neck, resting his head in the crook of the neck, still silently crying.

"You hate me", he sobbed into the shoulder.  
He had to make it better, he had to, so he did what he thought Kurt would like and kissed his neck.  
The kiss was immediately followed by a sharp pain in his head.  
Kurt had let him fall, only it was not Kurt, it had been Finn who had lifted him up.  
Blaine now started crying uncontrollably and screamed.  
"Now you both hate me. I'm a hate-able person". Again, he slammed his hands onto the pavement, only it did not make the sound effect he was hoping for.

"I'm going to lift you again, buddy", Finn said and it did not sound hateful, "but you have to promise you won't kiss me again".  
Blaine nodded.  
"I wanted to kiss Kurt", he said, I want to kiss Kurt soooooo bad, because he walks pretty and he talks pretty".  
Finn snorted again and Kurt sounded as if he choked on something.  
"Right", Kurt said after he regained his breathe, "I guess I can keep my toys in the drawer tonight as well"?

Blaine's cheeks hurt from the grin that appeared on his face.  
"You have toys?" He asked in utter surprise and crawled up. He looked after Finn for a second, who ran into the house. He doubted if he should ask Finn to pick him up as Finn promised, before remembering Kurt's toys.  
"Have you got Barbies"? His parents had never allowed him to play with his sister's Barbies. "I wanna play with Ken", he told Kurt sincerely.

Kurt now lifted him up, not saying anything, and practically dragged him to the house.  
"I get it", Blaine said, "no Barbie for me. Again."  
He couldn't help the tears fall from his face as he turned around and walked towards his own car.  
"I'll go home", he said and searched his pockets, but his keys were nowhere to be found.  
"I've got them", Kurt said.  
"You stole my keys", Blaine said and ran over to Kurt, determined to get them back.

"No way, Blaine, you gave them to me the moment you started drinking", Kurt said and now Blaine remembered. Kurt was probably right, too, he was in no condition to drive.  
This was kind of obvious, since the attempt of stealing back his keys had once again led to him laying across the path, his head hurting like a madman.

He somewhat processed Kurt helping him inside and himself running up the stairs to Kurt's bedroom, with Kurt chasing him whisper-yelling something about a couch, but he just wanted to reach Kurt's room and find the Barbies hidden in there.  
When reaching Kurt's room, though, he forgot about the Barbies at the sight of Kurt's bed and started jumping on it, urging Kurt to do the same when he appeared in the doorway.  
Kurt only whined.  
"That's a new bed, Blaine, please don't break it".

But Blaine didn't even seem to hear the words, he was utterly fascinated by the room that started to spin around him, only occasionally resting his eyes on how Kurt was resting his head against the doorway.  
"Okay, I'll go to sleep", Blaine said obligingly and lay down, putting the covers all over himself.  
Kurt now slightly smiled.  
"I would appreciate it if you would at least take your shoes off", Kurt said as he started taking of his own -puked on- shoes and pants, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.  
Blaine tried to untie his shoe-laces, but there was a double knot in them, so again Kurt had to help him.

"You're the most amazing guy in the world, Kurt Hummel", he muttered under his breath, hoping Kurt would hear it, but not having the strength to speak aloud.  
Kurt tucked him under the sheets again, put on his own pajama and walked towards the door.

"Where you gonna going go"? Blaine asked, looking confused as he was absolutely sure there was something absolutely grammatically wrong with what he just said, but unable to figure out what it was.  
"You're not going to go to go and leave me going"? He asked again. What was it with that word 'go'? He couldn't stop saying it.  
"Don't go and go and go to go to leave me here don't go", he said again as he stumbled to climb out of bed and pulled Kurt in with him.

"Okay big boy", Kurt said, raising his eyebrows and letting himself fall next to Blaine.  
"Don't go. Stay with me. You must stay and not go", Blaine said now, every word getting sloppier.  
"Never ever ever leave me ever", he said, though he wasn't sure if he said it aloud or only in his mind.  
"You're the one, Kurtie-pie", he pulled Kurt as close as he could and snuggled up into the crook of his neck.  
"You're the one".

Kurt pushed him away gently, saying Blaine was drunk and did not know what he was saying.  
"Drunk people tell only their deepest desires", Blaine then stated matter of factly, "because everything get looser the secrets get looser also".  
Kurt nodded, still trying to push Blaine away.

Without wanting to, but unable to stop it, Blaine started to cry again. He was sick and tired of the amount of crying he did that night, but Kurt didn't want him.  
"You don't want me. You are soooooo b-e-autiful and you don't want meeeeee", he stuttered, almost yelling and Kurt about immediately pulled him back close to him again.  
He started stroking Blaine's hair and whispered sweet things in his ear.

"I want you, Blaine, I want you".  
"Then why o why oh..." along those lines Blaine lost track of what he was going to say and instead started to sing 'did I leave Ohio'?  
Kurt just held him close and kept stroking his hair, and when Blaine came back to his senses as much as he could and realized this, he moved his head up towards Kurt and tried to kiss the utterly beautiful boy on his lips. To his dismay, Kurt turned away.

"I'm sorry Blaine", Kurt said and Blaine felt the tears in his eyes well again.  
"You just puked, I don't like kissing you like that. I want to kiss you when you're sober, will remember it in the morning and won't smell like vomit".

Blaine giggled slightly, already having forgotten the tears that welled in his eyes mere seconds ago.  
"I love you, Kurt, and you smell nice", he said, taking in the smell of Kurt's neck, "may I lie like this and smell you all night? I promise to kiss you in the morning".  
Kurt only nodded, but Blaine was sane enough to understand the meaning of that.

"Imma write a song for you", he said, ticking his finger on Kurt's chest, "Imma write a song for you and call it 'kiss you in the morning'."  
Kurt smiled.  
"Why don't you go and dream about that song", he said and gently pushed Blaine's head onto his own chest.

"And the rhythm will be your heartbeat", Blaine said as he listened to it, "your heartbeat", he said before drifting into a deep and comfortable sleep, unaware of the fact how much Kurt hoped Blaine wouldn't recall kissing Rachel in the morning, but would remember everything that had happened in this very bed.


End file.
